Lost Without You
by TineNeedsToUpdateWayMore
Summary: Gabby's in a coma and Zac is devestated! Will he make it through? Will Gabby come out of the coma? find out by reading
1. mourning

"No she can't be!" Tears welling up in his bloodshot eyes (from no sleep) he could barely hold them back.

"I'm sorry Mrrrr… Bol-ton, the seizure was to hard on the brain and she's in a coma." He didn't look sorry his eyes were wandering looking like he had something better to do then comfort someone who had just lost the love of their life!

It felt like his world had stopped spinning. He thought he was going to faint. His love. No, his world, has been put in a coma! He leaned next to the old, creaky hospital bed. Troy couldn't quite think of what he should say. What does a person say to someone who might not even be able to hear them, none the less answer.

"Hi Gabs, I don't know if you realize this but your in a coma." Tears started streaming down his face. "I've never told you this but, I love you. I hope you love me too. I guess it's easier to say because I don't know what you'll say and I may never know. But at the same time it's harder because I want to know what you'll say. They said…" He had to gulp several times before he could get the next part out, "They said they had to take you off life support if you didn't wake up within a month. Oh, god please wake up I don't want to see you die!"

"Troy, it's time to go get dinner. It's you favorite ravioli." Mrs.Bolton had appeared in the doorway. Her black hair wrapped up in a tight bun on top of her head. She walked over to Troy I know this is hard on you sweetie, but just try to forget about it for 5 minutes. I'll leave you alone why you say good-bye but not too much longer.

After his mom walked out he decided not to make his mom mad so he found the right words to say good-bye. He wiped a piece of hair from her forehead; it was damp, most likely from sweat, but still soft like she just dried her hair. "Gabs I have to go now but I'll be back, please, try, for me, to wake up." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out looking back at one last glimpse of Gabriella. At least until tomorrow that is.

At dinner Troy wasn't in the mood to talk all he could think about was how Gabby looked so pale, still, and un-happy. It was so unlike her. He was used to this joyful, colorful, altogether happiest person he's ever met.

"Troy dear you're a growing boy you have to eat something! I know this experience is rough on you but Gabriella would want you to eat SOMETHING!"

There she went, Troy knew this was going to happen with someone or multiple people. The old they would want you to, even if they would've hated the idea. Its like peer pressure times ten!

"Mom! You say you care about my feelings and me then you go and crush me like a bug! Everyone knows the 'they would've wanted you to' excuse never made anyone feel better or make them do something! It just makes the person who's hurt hate the person who said it more!" Troy stomped upstairs to his room to go blast some rock! He had no food and wasn't really that hungry. He truthfully had no idea why he had told his mom he had hated here. He knew he loved her but he couldn't bring himself to say it! Right now he was just having a hard time thinking. He could barely think when he had nothing going on in his life but know his love had been put in a coma! It was a serious time for Guns N' Roses!

The wrong song came on the CD number 16 on Use Your Illusion. Its name was Coma. As soon as it came on tears streamed down his face. This used to be his favorite song but now it was just something to put his mind on what he was trying to keep it off of.

He sung along dedicating every word to Gabby:

Hey you caught me in a coma,  
And I don't think I wanna,  
Ever come back to this... world again,  
Kinda like it in a coma,  
'Cause no one's ever gonna,  
Oh, make me come back to this... world again,

Now I feel as if I'm floating away,  
I can't feel all the pressure and I like it this way,  
But my body's calling, my body's calling,  
Won't you come back to this... world again?,  
Suspended deep in a sea of black  
I've got the light at the end, I've got the bones on the mast  
Well I've gone sailing, I've gone sailing,  
I could leave so easily,  
While friends are calling back to me,  
I said they're, they're leaving it all up to me,  
When all I needed was clarity,  
And someone to tell me,  
What the fuck is going on?... goddamn it,

Slipping farther an farther away,  
It's a miracle how long we can stay,  
In a world our minds created,  
In a world that's full of shit,

Help me,  
Help me,  
Help me,  
Help me,  
Bastard,

Please... understand me,  
I'm climbing through the wreackage,  
Of all my twisted dreams,  
But this cheap investigation just can't stifle all my screams,  
And I'm waiting at the crossroads, waiting for you,  
Waiting for you, Where are you?,

No one's gonna bother me anymore,  
No one's gonna mess with my head no more,  
I can't understand what all the fighting's for,  
But it's so nice here down off the shore,  
I wish you could see this 'cause there's nothing to see,  
It's peaceful here and it's fine with me,  
Not like the world where I used to live,  
I never really wanted to live,

Zap him again,

Zap the son of a bitch again,

(Guitar Solo)

You live your life like it's a coma,  
So won't you tell me why we'd wanna,  
With all the reasons you give it's, it's kinda hard to believe,  
But who am I to tell you that I've seen any reason why you should stay,  
Maybe we'd be better off without you anyway,

You got a one way ticket on your last chance ride,  
Gotta one way ticket to your suicide,  
Gotta one way ticket and there's no way out alive,

And all this crass communication that has left you in the cold,  
Isn't much for consolation when you feel so weak and old,  
But is home is where the heart is then there's stories to be told,  
No you don't need a doctor, no one else can heal your soul,

Got your mind in submission, got your life on the line,  
But nobody pulled the trigger, they just stepped aside,  
They be down by the water while you watch 'em waving goodbye,

They be calling in the morning, they be hanging on the phone  
They be waiting for an answer when you know nobody's home,  
And when the bell's stopped ringing, it was nobody's fault but your own,

There were always ample warnings, there were always subtle signs,  
And you would have seen it coming but we gave you too much time  
And when you said that no one's listening, Why'd your best friend drop a dime?,  
Sometimes we get so tired of waiting for a way to spend our time,  
And it's so easy to be social, it's so easy to be cool,  
Yeah, it's easy to be hungry when you ain't got shit to lose,  
And I wish that I could help you with what you hope to find,  
But I'm still out here waiting, watching re-runs of my life,  
When you reach the point of breaking know it's gonna take some time,  
To heal the broken memories that another man would need just to survive, _**(thanks to lyrics.**_ **_c o m)_**

He couldn't stand anymore of the song he changed to a new CD. He looked in the mirror he's cheeks red and he swore the tears where going to be permanently tattooed on his face. He didn't know if this crying attitude would stop or carry on. He figured for the next few days there would be a lot of this on account of everyone at school would be coming up to him at school asking where Gabby was.

Sure enough the next day was pure torture. Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Ryan all asked about Gabriella. Even Sharpay was a little concerned. Every time someone would mention Gabby's name he would burst out in tears. Which looked a little weird since Gabs was in all his classes and in attendance every period he would cry for at least ten minutes. Then his teachers had to go through the whole what's wrong speech. This only made him cry harder since he would also recap the whole thing in images in his brain.

If it wasn't her name it was stuff that related to her. Her favorite food at lunch (Chicago style hot dog), her favorite color (yellow or cream) which was on pretty much every wall in the school, to her least favorite color (red) which happened to be the color of their school! So this stuff was hard to avoid. It was like the lord wanted him to torture but there was no sign on how to fix all of this. Just signs of how it was hurting him.

Then the worst thought of all crossed his mind. He would need a new girlfriend after a while. But he didn't want another girlfriend he wanted his Gabby! He wanted the soft black hair that he could run his hands through, the soft body he held close to him when they hugged or kissed, and especially her beautiful deep eyes that made him melt!

Sharpay! Ya, that was it. His new girlfriend would be Sharpay! There's no way she could say no. Sharpay had been crushing on him for years. Plus, he had figured when he started dating Gabby that it wouldn't be forever. He decided a long time ago the real love of his life had been Sharpay he just didn't want Sharpay and him to break up when they went to different colleges. The only difference was now he ended up falling in love with Gabby. But he still loved Sharpay; well at least somewhere inside him he still loved Sharpay.


	2. bad or good news?

"Hey Sharpay, I was just wondering… if maybe… you want to go to dinner Saturday night?"

"Did you finally come to your senses and dump Gabriella?"

"No but she's in a coma so I figured dinner really wouldn't be as fun."

"Oh Troy, your soooo funny, and sure I would love to go to dinner, my treat."

"No it would be rude to make the woman pay on a date."

"Ok then you'll pay!"

"Ok? Then I guess I'll pick you up at 6?"

"That would be great Troy, I'll be waiting." She leaned in and kissed Troy's cheek.

"Ya ok then I'll see you Saturday."

"Gabby I hope it doesn't bother you but… I kinda asked Sharpay out. I realize that you probably won't come out of this coma so I decided this is the first step to moving on." Troy leaned in to kiss Gabby but then realized that if he was going to move on there was no more good-bye kisses.

He simply walked away. But it wasn't that easy, before he turned the lights off he couldn't help but look back to a helpless victim whose life was destroyed with one night.

"No, Troy don't go! Where's my good-bye kiss? Don't go out with Sharpay! She'll pull you into her ways. Troy wait for me. Please!"

Gabby couldn't help to remember that day when she met Troy. No one knew this and she wasn't even sure if Troy even remembered it. But she would always remember because it was the best day of her life.

It was kindergarten. Gabriella was nervous because at the time she was a kindergartner who really didn't know better. She walked in the school room with her mom and the first thing she saw was what she liked to call the imagination center. She loved it because it was wherever she went and it helped her fell comfortable wherever she was. If she didn't like her location she could escape to somewhere exotic or calming and her whole life went away for those few minutes or hours she was there. So out of habit that was the first place she headed.

Gabby ignored everything and everyone on her way. When she got there she saw some other kids who liked playing there too. She wasn't very social so when she saw the empty kitchen set that's where she decided to play.

To her this was a special set because it was electronic and talked to her. Then in the middle of her playtime a little boy came up to her.

"Hi, my name is Troy. What's yours?"

"Hello, I'm Gabriella." Gabby answered shyly.

"Can I play with you?"

"Um, sure." Even though Gabby was only 5 she thought this was the handsomest boy she had ever met.

Then Mrs. Montez came over. "Gabby, honey, I'm going to go. Ok?"

"Ok mommy." After she had left Gabriella and Troy resumed what they were doing.

"So what are we making today Gabriella?"

Gabby smiled shyly. "Eggs and bacon."

"How about you be the mommy making breakfast and I'll be the daddy taking care of our kids."

"Yeah, thought would be fun."

Gabby really missed those days. When everyone could just be themselves and no one judged anyone by how they looked or how smart they were.

Then Gabriella heard footsteps. "Hey Gabby."

Oh. Shit. It was Sharpay.

"Sorry I had to steal your boyfriend like that. It just I'm more satisfying then you. Bye babe. Ciao." She gave Gabriella an air kiss on both cheeks then went out with confidence.

After ringing the doorbell 4 times Sharpay walked outside in a white jean miniskirt and a pink Katherine Sleeveless Knit Top (forever 21).

"So where are we going today pookie bear?" She leaned in close to him, batting her eyelashes.

"I was thinking Wildfire. We could order some steaks and then head out to a show."

"What show?"

"Wicked."

"Oh. That'll be fun."

They pulled up in front of Wildfire and then went around the side to park.

"Reservations for Bolton."

"Right this way."

No sooner had they sat down and got their menus then they met their waiter, Chuck.

"Do you know what you would like to order?"

"I do, do you Sharpay?"

"Yes. I'll take a Garden Salad."

"I'll take the biggest steak you have with a baked potato and bacon bits."

"Coming right up."

"So, Sharpay, how come you only got a salad?"

"I'm just not that hungry, that's all."

By the time Chuck came back with their food Troy and Sharpay had covered since they met to current day. Then Troy couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Sharpay I have to tell you something. The truth is I've always loved you. I just didn't want to lose you to college so I put off asking you out."

"Oh, Troy. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I'm glad you feel that way." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Sharpay just sat there, tears of happiness in her eyes. They sat there staring at each other for 20 minutes until the waiter dropped the check on the table. Troy just put 200 dollars on the table and when the waiter came by he just said keep the change and him and Sharpay walked out hand in hand.

Right as Troy opened the door of his car he got a call from the local hospital.

"Mr. Bolton, Gabriella has miraculously woken up."


	3. mistake

_Authors note: Sorry I've been busy lately that's why it took so long to write._

"What?" Troy almost fell over under the shock in the doctor's sentence.

"Gabriella. She woke up. But she will have to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks for tests and just to make sure she's ok." The doctor never thought he would say those words for that specific patient.

"I'll be right there!" He had almost forgotten about Sharpay. "Um…I don't really know how to say this. But Gabby is out of the coma."

This did not make Sharpay happy. She had just got the man that would make her queen of the school, and now, SHE, was getting in the way. "But…how?" Sharpay managed to put on the cutest face she could while saying that.

"I hate to do this but is it ok if I drop you off at your place while I go visit Gabby?" He stared in Sharpay's eyes and he wished he wouldn't have to do that.

"Fine." Sharpay made sure to say that in a sharp quick tone to show Troy that she was upset.

"So, what happened with Troy?" Ryan was always suspicious about Shar's dates.

"He told me he loved me and that he always kind of did…until Gabriella got in the way."

"Well, what did you say?" Ryan had known that Sharpay was not the kind of girl who would say I love you to anybody.

"I said I love you. But it was just because I didn't think he would go out with me if I didn't. I'm only dating him for image, and to get him away from gabby."Ryan could tell she was telling the truth because when she said image she had the tone of voice that meant duh! And she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you trying to ruin her life? First you stick some shit in her food that gives her a seizure then you steal her boyfriend!"

"Well the seizure was just so I could get to Troy. I knew she would wake up eventually so I had a limited amount of time to get to Troy."

"That's low Shar. Even for you." Ryan knew his sister could be mean if she wanted to but he never knew she could be evil.

"Whatever, as long as I get what I want."

"What are you going to do now?" Ryan didn't know if he wanted to hear what her answer was.

"I guess I'll just have to do it again. The doctors will think it's something with her brain." Sharpay was sick of this conversation so she flipped her hair and walked out of the room with an angry walk.

"Gabby!" He couldn't believe he was seeing her with her eyes open. He thought he would never see that.

"Troy!" Seeing him was like a dream come true. She didn't know if that would ever happen again.

"I brought you your favorite flowers, St. Thomas pink flowers."

"Oh that's so sweet thanks baby."

"Before you call me baby, I have to tell you something. Earlier I was out with Sharpay." Troy was looking at his feet. He was nervous about how Gabby would react.

"I know. I may have been in a coma but I could still hear everything around me. It was torture to be able to hear everything and not be able to react." She was smiling and this made Troy even more nervous. Gabby had known they had gone out but she didn't know the contents of their date.

"Well something happened on that date." Troy almost started crying. He felt like he had betrayed Gabby. But he managed to choke out his next words, "I told Sharpay that I loved her and that I always had."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "On a first date? Why would you lie to her?" But Gabby was scared because she knew it was possible that Troy had always been lying to her and not Sharpay. But she also thought that it was impossible. Her and Troy had been going out for 2 years now.

"I-I didn't lie to her. I always, kind of, have loved her but I used you as a replacement because high school relationships never seem to last and I didn't want to break up with Sharpay. But then I felt like I fell in love with you after we started dating. It wasn't supposed to happen that way, but it did." Troy started crying. Not just because he felt like he betrayed Gabriella but also because he was confused, frustrated, scared, and nervous for what was to come. He still had all of senior year left to torture through this mistake. He just didn't know who was his mistake, Sharpay or Gabby.


End file.
